Lemons huh?
by Join the one light
Summary: Fang and max are playing. Um. Top secret. Read to find out. Lemons in later chapter read and review. Please?
1. Shower

Fan fiction I walked in on max. Shaving. "GOD MAX LOCK THE DOOR!" I yelled. "SHIT! Sorry. " she yelled, but quickly pulled her tone down. "Fang, what if he neighbors here us? I know tonight will be our "special night" but we are only 17. What if we get caught?" She caught me lookin/ staring at her boobs. "FANG!" She shrieked. She grabbed a towel and quickly covered herself up. "Bitch. " I'm pretty sure I heard her mumble. Well. Whatever. Heck. I don't care if the neighbors here us playing scream fest. (Why, what did you think, sex? No way. Anyway it's pretty intense. You scream as loud as u can and the winner gets candy. He loser gets a huge jug of beer that u have to chug down. We gt drunk. It's hilarious seeing max get tipsy) " whatever. Can't u do ur shaving in your room?" I asked with an agitated voice. " I need to shower before it. " The reason we can't say say what the game is , is because its kinda banned.


	2. Drunk

**Alright. Thanks punypyro or something like that for post ing the first review. And btw. All my stories are a fangs Pov. Max povwas in 8 books so I'm giving fang a chance. **

"haha max, you loose!" I handed her the jug of blue moon. Or actually a giant keg that we got. " bufangivebeenlosingeverysingletimenowandthereisntreallyareasonforthisgameand...and..."Sheinstantlfell

over into a very deep sleep. I chuckled to myself. Then I realized she was strip naked. Why you gotta do that to me max. I felt myself get a boner. Breath fang breatH. She was just drunk and fell in a deep sleep. It's not like she wanta to have sex with you. Why bother? I quickly walked away from her to y room. I grabbed my iPod, plugged it in the the radio, and plain white tees came on win hey there Delilah.

_hey there Delilah _

_whats it like in New York city_

_im a thousand miles away but girl _

_tonight you look so-_

I quickely shut it off. For some reason, that brought back horrible memories of me kissing the red haired wonder. I had max now. what would I do without her I went back downstairs. Max was parading around the room strip naked. I felt myself get harder, if possible. Max stopped and turned to me. " fang oh fang what would I do without you? How would I sursive? Would I ever find true love?" Max said in a Barbie voice. This is what I call drunk level 5. " and fang. Without those beautiful abbs of yours, what would I bang my head in when I'm sad?" Um. Definetly not awkward. " and fang, one last thing. I WANT YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. " max shut up We still have neighbors. " I said " BUT I DON'T CARE! I want you to sleep with me! " Oh my god. She wants me to fuck her? I mean, I've always wanted to fuck her sensless, but not while she's drunk. Isn't that like, taking advantage of her?

**so. should fang do it, or not. Sorry it took me a week to update, I got grounded from my computer. Anyway, should I keep going with this story? Or leave it with only three chapters than quit. Your choice. **


	3. Dirty little secret

**hehehehe I would pay attention to the first letter of each paragraph in this one. But not yet. Wait till the end. **

I flipped max over so she was pinned against the wall. "Is this what you want?"

After that she bit her lip.

My erection was poking her flat stomach.

Dating was overrated. It was time, but should I?

Again, she bit her lip. I might regret this.

Tonight might be the worst night of my life. Possibly.

In a matter of minuets she was rubbing my erection through my pants

no way was I going to tell her. Or should I?

great. I hate decision making

later on I was sucking on her boob.

If I told her, would she hate me?

" Shit Fang!" She yelled. Maybe

after this, I could tell her. No, that would be wrong

" max...

**now read the first letter of each short short paragraph and add it to the end. I am evil. Mwahahaha**

**oh. Also, I need a beta reader. Pretty please! I'm pretty weak i know but I NEED HELP! Pm me if you want the job. Please review! The button is getting lonely!**


	4. Spoiler alert Don't worry Fissa will end

**Hey guys. Sorry not a chapter. Don't worry. Fang will break up with Lisa. And guest. Hehe I know. You have to read it. It will be a fabulous breakup. *grins evilly* just you wait lissa. Just you wait. * whispers evilly* just wait. Just wait. Never leave me. **


	5. Beloved breakup

**Im back!,!,! This chapter may be confusing , so hang tight. It's the beloved break up!**

the next day...

my black alarm clock buzzed in my ear. I groaned and sat up, caressing my Cheek where max hit me after I told her... You get the picture. She hasn't talked to me since. sone one knocked at our front door. " Oh fangy!" Some one screeched. Lisa. that was it. " coming!" I yelled back. I looked in maxs room to find her still asleep. I sighed. "FANG GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Lisa. Again. "Lisa shut up. " I said shutting the apartment door. "lisa, we need to talk. "

i was gonna end here but... I haven't updated and i felt bad for leaving you hanging about the Lisa scenario so. ... Yeah

" Lisa , I know we've gone out for 2 months -"

" you mean 2 months,2 weeks, two days, and 58 minutes 23 seconds counting? 25,26,27-"

" yeah whatever , anyways Lisa, how do I put this nicely. Oh yeah. I FUCKIN HATE YOU AND I LOVE MAX!" Wow. That felt good.

**can I give you an awwwwww I'm glad that bitch is out of the story. Why did I put her in there? I don't know. I need ideas for the next chapters, so like PLEASE REVEIW! IM BEGGING YOU!**


	6. Special announcement

**Okay. Special announcement. Since only one person reviewed, ALL OF MY STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION! AUTHORS, NOWS YOUR CHANCE. IM GIVIN YOU A WEEK TO MAKE THE STORY YOURS. MANY AUTHORS CAN COPY IT. IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER. IM DELETING ALL OF MY STORIES NEXT SUNDAY AT 3:30. CLAIM THEM NOW!**


End file.
